


Adored

by TheMirkyKing



Series: Bingo, Bango; Drabbles and Doodles for B2MeM Bingo Bash Redux 2019 [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Bard struggles with being admired.





	Adored

**Author's Note:**

> My second bingo card- G48, Card- NSFW and Kink with the prompt- body worship!!

Bard was used to being looked at. That was nothing new. First as Captain of Laketown's archers, people glared at him as he fulfilled the Masters orders. Then as the “Dragon Slayer”, it was with a bit of awe and wild gratitude for saving them. And finally as King, which was humbled and reverent looks, if they dared to actually look at him at all. But no matter how they stared at him, he heard the common refrain of how grim he was. _That_ he was used to.

“Beautiful.” “Gorgeous.” “So incredibly sexy.” 

Well… those terms he was NOT used to. Nor was he used to having his body gazed upon with such desire, devotion and…love. Yes, his late wife had whispered her appreciation of his body, but never like this and NEVER in a manner quite like this!

Naked, nervous and just a bit uncomfortable (erection not withstanding), Bard tried not to squirm where he stood, cheeks heating as he took in the sight before him. Icy blue eyes lifted to meet his. Soft, pink lips quirked in a sly smile, dark brow arching. 

“Did I tickle you?” The elf kings deep voice purred from his kneeled position. Thranduil’s strong hands glided up and down Bard’s legs, finger tips tracing patterns on his skin. 

Bard shuddered at the sensation. “Yes…I mean no, I…I…Thranduil can you PLEASE get up!” Bard pleaded. “It’s not right for you to be on your knees like this.” 

Thranduil cocked his head, long hair spilling over his bare shoulders in a silvery curtain. His smile slipped as he watched Bard.

“Are you not a King? Is it not proper to show respect by kneeling?” Bard huffed in reluctance. “More importantly, can I not shower my lover with some much needed attention?” Thranduil’s smile reappeared. “Besides, I like the view from here.” He bit his lip as his eyes roamed over Bard’s chest then further south. He inhaled deeply. “Yes, such a…magnificent view!”

Bard’s denial turned to a moan as Thranduil’s warm mouth left wet kisses of worship all over him.


End file.
